List of Monsters in 8-Bit Theater
This a list of monsters which appear in 8-Bit Theater, particularly random encounters. Creep First Appearance: Episode 181: Monsters Are Weird Lookin' Sprite: Creep (Final Fantasy, NES) The Creep is a bizarre...thing. It is critically weak to fire and will explode is exposed to it. Cthulu-Style Overfiend Demon Lords First Appearance: Episode 094: Elsewhere in the Woods... Found in Imp Forest encountered by White Mage and Black Belt. While White Mage suggested running away from it, Black Belt decides to use an Iron Hand Punch on it. However he ends up getting stuck within its web of tentacles. Dragons First Appearance: Episode 094: Elsewhere in the Woods... A blue Dragon appeared in Imp Forest, which Black Belt explained that you couldn't conceive of a habitat lacking such creatures. A red one called Rudy appeared also in Gurgu Volcano, and a race of dragons supposedly lived in the Cardia Isles, with Bahamut as their Godking. Apparently the vast majority of important dragons were killed of by the Dragoons and/or Muffin. Muffin (the fiend of air) is one of the most powerful dragons still around with the possible exception of Bahamut. A Frost Dragon appeared in the Temple of Fiends where it almost froze the Light Warriors. Also residing in the ToF are at least 12 generic dragons and a Gas Dragon. Eye-Stalk First Appearance: Episode 529: The Beast in the Cave Sprite: Eye Fang (Final Fantasy III, NES) The Eye stalk is worshiped by the Cultists. It is unknown what it's actual name is. The EyeStalk is capable of pushing people into an alternate reality where nothing happens except for time and space constantly colliding. After it's defeat by the Light Warriors, it allegedly aided them in going home where it was slain (again) for attempting to put the Light warriors back into the non-universe Eye Thing First Appearance: Episode 1026: Fulfilling One's Role Sprite: Phantom/Death Eye (Final Fantasy, NES) The Eye Thing is a generic eye enemy which attacked/impregnated Red Mage. Red Mage has the ability to involuntarily change into one of these and often makes use of poly morph to stop it. Fiends There are 4 fiends: Lich, Kary, Ur/Jnn'efur, and Muffin. They are all ludicrously powerful. Ur was the only one defeated by a light warrior without using a proxy, as Lich was defeated by a swarm of undead, Kary was smashed into tiny pieces by White Mage, and Muffin was slain by a spear to the head from Dragoon. Faeries First Mention: Episode 1188: The Mark Sprite: N/A Faeries are mythical creatures, whose wings are said to have "miracle" healing properties. They need their wings to live. Ghosts First Appearance: Episode 010: It had to happen sometime. Three ghosts appeared alongside three imps in Fighter McWarrior and Black Mage Evilwizardington's first random encounter outside Corneria. Another ghost appeared in passing in Imp Forest. Black Belt claims that they are a perfectly natural part of nature. Giants First Appearance: Episode 003: They call it "Giant's Forest" for a reason. Sprite: Ogre (Final Fantasy, NES) The Giant was the first monster to be encountered by Fighter McWarrior and Black Mage Evilwizardington. They are the main projectile used in the Giant Cannon. They both appear to live in the Giant's Forest and Imp Forest. Giants tend to be used as WMDs, mostly by launching them from catapults at something. Giants apparently have a peaceful culture and abhor being used as weapons. Giant Spiders First Appearance: Episode 265: Complications! Sprite: Arachnid/Tarantula (Final Fantasy, NES) Giant spiders are the minions of Drizz'l, and have been almost hunted into extinction. Giant Spiders have banned together to start "Giant Spiders for the Preservation of Giant Spiders". Imps Forest imps are weak monsters that often cause mischief. They inhabit Imp Forest, which surrounds the Temple of Fiends where Garland dwells. A purple variety of Imp also appears outside Corneria along with ghosts. Kary's minions Kary's minions appear in Gurgu Volcano. They consist of a Bomb and other thematically appropiate enemies. Ochus First Appearance: Episode 094: Elsewhere in the Woods... An Ochu briefly appeared in Imp Forest. Black Belt called it a "Slimey Greeny Thingies" that are the basis of practically the entire food chain. Orc Zombie First Appearance: Episode 405: Let's Face It, He'd Starve Sprite: Berserker (Final Fantasy III, NES) The Orc Zombie is a very well cultured and polite...Orc...Zombie. He encounters the Light Warriors and kindly requests their brains. He was turned into a zombie by a Wizard, possibly Sarda, and pays his taxes. Rage Turtle First Appearance: Episode 729: The Life Aquatic Sprite: Land Turtle (Final Fantasy III, NES) The RAGE TURTLE is a Turtle which attacked the AirSub. It was apparently defeated by Black Mage vomiting his own digestive tract. True Guardian First Appearance: Episode 284: What Could It Be?! The TRUE GUARDIAN is a Minion of Drizz'l and is...a Platypus. It was sold to Drizz'l by Akbar. Werewolves First Appearance: Episode 089: Random Close Encounters of the Deadly Kind Sprite: Werewolf (Final Fantasy, NES); "Crinos" form: Werewolf/Lynx (Final Fantasy III, NES; modified) The Werewolves were the first enemies that the Light Warriors fought after their formation. Encountered in Imp Forest, they first appear as ordinary wolves, but can later transform into what Red Mage Statscowski calls their Crinos form. Werewolves are said to be near-invincible in this form. As they are fought, Thief began by performing a backstab-surprise-critical attack on the wolves, but only succeeded in making them angrier. Fighter McWarrior is about to perform a move called the Tiger's Fang Strike before being stopped by Red Mage, who claims that only silver weapons can harm them; thus, he decides to strike the werewolves head-on, expecting that his comrades will follow up. They didn't, and Red Mage is gravely wounded. Refusing to cast white magic on himself (as that would decrease his versatility), he asks the other Light Warriors for a Potion, and is denied that wish, as the warriors are strapped for cash. Meanwhile, the wolves transform into their powerful Crinos form, but begin bickering to one another. Noticing this distraction, Fighter decides that now was the time to attack them, but his sword can't damage them. One of the werewolves tosses Fighter back and then continues the argument. Noticing the stalemate, The Light Warriors decide to leave them to it and walk away to continue their quest, much to the dismay of Red Mage, as no experience is gained from the encounter. Yeti First Apperance: Episode 518.5: So Very Dead Sprite: Bugbear / Gold Bear (Final Fantasy III, NES; modified) The yeti is the self-proclaimed ruler of the artic wastelands. His kin involves incestuous relationships with each other as there aren't many of them inhabiting the lands. The Dark Warriors slaughter them all eventually and use their warm, fleshy remains as sleeping cots for the night. Category:Monsters